19:20 (Just Before)
by ElementLegend
Summary: It all started with paperwork. Then there was the plan to get Mustang to do that paperwork. And that plan will take a lot of effort. Friendship! FueryxRiza and a lot of OOC (of course, it might just be me) Short Story


_**I don't own FMA. Really, I couldn't come up with that story, EVER. - ElementLegend**_

I looked around the office. Hawkeye was doing her paperwork along with Mustang's paperwork due to the fact that he was on a date (again). Havoc was complaining to Falman about Mustang and how he's so lucky with getting dates and Breda was hiding from Black Hayate, whom was brought in by Hawkeye. Hughes was showing Hawkeye pictures of Elysia and bragging. I was also doing paperwork, ignoring Hughes who decided to switch trying to show off his daughter to me. I looked at my clock, 19:00, 20 more minutes until Mustang was back and the 6 men plus Black Hayate would be able to go home.

"Hey, Fuery, got a minute?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked.

I walked over to the Lieutenant. "Yes sir?"

"I need you to do something for me," she replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, we were thinking that we needed to give Mustang a warning that he needs to work on his paperwork more. Unfortunately, the only ideas we have are a little too harsh of a warning. Do you have any ideas?" Hawkeye said.

"Don't you think we should just talk to him?" I asked.

"Well, you know Roy, Fuery. He's a stubborn guy, and he might not respond," Hughes said.

"Still, it's the only thing I can think of without threatening him," I said shyly.

"He's right. It's the best first warning I can think of," Havoc said. "Besides, we can go harsher when he doesn't listen."

"Umm, what did you mean by harsh?" I warily asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we could make the phone tell him to get back to work every time he picks it up..." Falman said.

"Me and Breda here thought we should lock him in the office with a lockpad only we know the code to, we being everyone here," Havoc said.

"I personally thought that we should make a system where if he gets out of his seat, pictures of Elysia should rain down on him, so my little baby girl can inspire him to finish his work!" Hughes said, hearts in his eyes. "But the lieutenant never suggested anything, so...what would you do, Hawkeye?" Hughes asked.

"Take away his gloves and threaten to use them against him, or if I feel nice, threaten for Black Hayate to pee on them," she responded coolly. The group stared at her in utter shock, trying to figure out if it was really First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye saying this stuff.

"I think we should go with Fuery's idea. We REALLY don't want to make an enemy of the Colonel," Breda said. Then, a chill ran through 5 of the 6 mens' spines, the 1/6th not feeling that chill and thinking about an angry Roy Mustang being Riza. It was obvious that we would be fired and the entire Central Command would be burned down if we did something so harsh, so soon. So it was decided. Of course, we were going to expect the worst, but who knows? Maybe we might get lucky and have him listen to us at one point. Anyway, our excitement would be saved until just before 19:20, tomorrow.

The next day, Mustang came back from his break early (just as we had expected) and sat down, just before 19:20. And then, we confronted him.

"Colonel, we need to talk," Riza said in a firm tone.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"All of us are concerned that you aren't doing your paperwork, Mustang," Breda said.

"What of it?"

"Look Colonel Mustang, if you don't do something about that paperwork, we will," I said.

"When I do my paperwork, it's my business, not yours," Roy said, shaking his head.

"Not anymore," I said. I turned on my heel and headed back to my desk, grabbing some blueprint paper, and started drawing out a plan for what was going to probably get me fired.

19:20 and the office is empty of everyone but me and Riza.

"What have you been doing over there, Fury?"

"None of your beeswax," I growled, sketching as I said so.

"Actually, it is, Fury."

"Just go home Lieutenant."

"I need to know if you're planning a massacre of everyone in this office, Fury," Riza said sharply. "And even if you aren't, I need to know."

"You'll find out in the morning."

"Before I leave, massacre or no?"

"No, Lieutenant! Just, just...leave okay?" I begged.

"What is it Fuery?" Riza asked. I sighed. It was going to come out sometime anyway.

"Riza, I need a listener. And a couple hugs," I finally said.

"As long as you understand we're just friends, I'm fine with it."

"Wouldn't think it was anything but," I smiled for the first time in a while.

"Alright. What's up, Fuery?"

"Well, I've been kicked out of the dorms because more and more people are moving in."

"That's too bad."

"Unfortunately, that's not all. I have this feeling that the higher-ups are watching me a little too closely. I think they're trying to see if I'm going to make a mistake so they can demote me or something. And everyone in the office have been in their own worlds lately. We're all usually pretty friendly towards each other, but the office has been a little quiet lately, and I'm just worried we're falling apart as a group. And, um, I hope you don't mind listening a little longer because I still have one more thing to tell you about," I explained.

"No, it's fine."

"Well, it's just that...I'm having nightmares."

"What about?"

"Well sir, do you really want to know?"

"I think I'm fine, go ahead."

"Well, you know those nightmares where everyone you love starts trying to kill you?"

"Yeah, I've heard of those."

"They're happening every night now. Same dream, different person."

Hawkeye took a moment to digest what I just said. Then, she pats me on the back and hugs me.

"Trust me Fuery, nobody here in this building wants to hurt you, much less kill you," Riza says calmly.

"Right..." I smile.

"Now, what are you planning over there? Don't try to avoid the question!" Riza smirked. I sighed.

"You know how everyone was thinking of ideas to get Mustang to do his paperwork? I'm planning on putting that plan in motion."

"In that case, do you mind if I help? It'll take less time if we're working together," Riza suggested.

"Fair enough," I responded. Then we set to work.

It was 22:45 when we finished it. We said our goodbyes and I thanked Riza for helping and listening.

"No problem."

The next morning, we came early and set everything up, including hiding his gloves in our drawers.

Then, Mustang and the rest of the group came in. And then, we got to watch the plans set in motion.

Nobody noticed anything until everyone got up for lunch. Then, the photos of Elysia came raining down upon Roy's head. We then decided to get out of there before the Colonel started lecturing us. Luckily, we decided not to do the lockpad, so we got out of there quickly enough. We reached the lunchroom and we high-fived as soon as the coast was clear. Of course, we immediately figured out that Mustang was not easily able to forgive, because he took one of Riza's guns, which she got really mad about and somehow taped my mouth shut one day. But it was still totally worth it.

_**Ok, yes, Riza and Fuery were out of character, but it was still good, right? Hope you liked this short story! - ElementLegend**_


End file.
